deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeda Takahashi vs Ravager (Rose Wilson)
'Description' S1E2: The children of two legendary swordfighters duke it out: Rose Wilson, estranged daughter of Deathstroke, and Takeda Takahashi, whip master and student of Scorpion. 'Prelude' Wiz: Fortunate children, throughout their lives, love their parents, usually no matter what. Through thick and thin, kids and their parents have a tight, unbreakable bond. Boomstick: But nope, not these kids. The Ravager, Rose Wilson... Wiz: ...and Takeda Takahashi, Shirai Ryu warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Takeda Takahashi' Wiz: Takeda Takahashi was born in Lampang, Thailand, to a woman named Suchin and her husband, Kenshi. Boomstick: When the kid was eight, his mom was killed by a clan called the Red Dragon. Kenshi set out to avenge her death, and sent Takahashi to Shirai Ryu Boot Camp, where he was taught to fight by the legendary demon warrior, Hanzo Hasashi. And after around a decade, Daddy dearest came back. Wiz: You can guess how that turned out. He got into a heated battle with him, only to find out that his father was holding back. After talking some reason into him with the help of Hanzo, Takeda joined a special forces team consisting of Cassie Cage (Johnny Cage's and Sonya Blade's daughter), Kung Jin (Kung Lao's cousin), Jacqui Briggs (Jax's daughter), and Takeda himself. Boomstick: After saving the world from an evil sorceror that wasn't Quan Chi or Shang Tsung for once, Takeda and his dad, now best friends, took down the Red Dragon, avenging Suchin's death. Wiz: Shirai Ryu members were also infused with Jinsei afterwards, giving them some insane durablilty. Boomstick: For example, Takeda tanked a blast of power from Shinnok's amulet, a blast that nearly killed Kotal Kahn, a tough Underworld warlord. Wiz: Keep in mind, this was before he was infused with the Jinsei. Boomstick: Or that time he fought an angry empowered storm god that coincidentally has the same name as a very specific cyborg ninja from Metal Gear Solid and was electrocuted for six straight seconds, and survived. Wiz: Again, without the Jinsei. Boomstick: That basically makes him a living tank, now that he has the Jinsei. Wiz: Takeda isn't just a tank, either; he's dished out plenty of damage. Boomstick: His weapons of choice are explosive kunai and plasma blades, but his signature weapons are his bladed whips. Wiz: These whips can sever limbs with zero problem. His plasma sword can vertically cut steel in half and reflect all projectiles, and his explosive kunai has an insane knockback factor. But he doesn't need them to deal damage. Boomstick: Takeda can break arms at the elbow effortlessly, and he can also crack open skulls with a simple hammer kick. Wiz: The average hammer kick can break a brick, but a skull is more than four times stronger than concrete. This blow must mean he deals more than half a ton of damage with his legs. He also has a tornado kick and a barrage of fists, where his fists move at about 70 miles an hour. Boomstick: Hell, the guy's ripped an arm out of its socket! Wiz: It can take up to 3.5 tons of force for someone to rip an arm off like that. Boomstick: And he does it with absolutely no effort! It's like he rips them off on a daily basis! Wiz: His abilities include near-instant teleportation, the ability to overload one's senses, making the opponent pass out. Boomstick: The guy even has a move where he does that "Get Over Here" thing Scorpion does, then punches the opponent across the face! He's taken on zombies, too! Wiz: They're actually called revenants, re-animated copies of corpses. Boomstick: So yeah. Zombies. Wiz: Whatever you say. He's also taken on Erron Black, a master gunslinger, Reptile, an insanely fast Zaterran, and Ermac, the most powerful telepath in Mortal Kombat history! Boomstick: I wouldn't call Erron Black a master gunslinger. He just hits people with them and runs towards people with his guns outward. He doesn't actually shoot things from far away. Wiz: As I was saying, Takeda is a master duelist, and has fighting skills on par with Scorpion. Boomstick: But the kid's almost as cocky as Ken Masters. Wiz: He will constantly say smart aleck remarks during battle. Boomstick: And while he's got on quite the armor, it's not going to protect him from sharp things like swords. Wiz: Despite all this, Takeda will protect his friends and family, no matter the cost. Takeda: Alright, I've got this. Cassie Cage: You've got what, exactly? Takeda: Trust me. 'Rose Wilson, The Ravager' Wiz: Rose Wilson Worth was born to Lillian Worth after the woman had an affair with the infamous mercenary, Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke. Thinking that keeping Rose's existence a secret to Deathstroke, because it was in the child's best interests, she hid Rose from Slade. Suspicions arose when Deathstroke was a fugitive to the law and Worth tended to hs wounds. Wintergreen, Slade's butler, found a 14 year old Rose and thought that she was Slade's daughter. Boomstick: When Deathstroke's half brother, Wade DeFarge, aka Ravager, kills almost all of Deathstroke's family and friends, and capturing Rose in the process, Worth and Wintergreen, hatch a plan to rescue her. Worth ends up driving off a cliff in an attempt to run over DeFarge, but Wintergreen escaped with Rose in safety. Wiz: Rose failed in reaching out to her father, for he believed that he had caused the death of his two sons, and he feared for her safety, for he thought he had almost caused her death, as well. Boomstick: She ended up joining the Teen Titans under the name Ravager, but left soon afterwards. Slade Wilson would end up coming back and helping her defeat Superman, but turns out he was a dick and the Kryptonite eye he gave her was slowly giving her cancer and killing her. *sigh*. Reminds me of that time my mama put a revolver under my pillow so that I "would believe in the tooth fairy". Fuck you, mom! Wiz: She severed all ties with him afterwards, feeling betrayed, and became a mercenary, strangely enough, like her father. Boomstick: But this girl doesn't need her dad, 'cuz she's got an arsenal that lets her hold her own pretty well. Wiz: She has twin katanas, strong enough to impale and kill Superboy, and a personal suit of armor not unlike her dad's. Boomstick: The Ravager Suit is light, and it's resistant to small arms fire and normal injuries caused by blunt force trauma. It doesn't have that juicy regeneration her daddy has, but it's close enough. She can still get stabbed, though, and she isn't resistant to energy weapons, which kinda sucks, since people with blades and lasers is basically just all she fights.. Man, DC has some weird shit. Throw a gun in there. Literally the only guys in DC with guns are Deadshot and Deathstroke. Wiz: She's more agile than a cat: she's dodged small arms fire, and jumped off of high rises and landed on the ground below perfectly. Boomstick: She's also tanked heavy blasts from Thunder, an energy blast strong enough to carve a pretty deep crater into the earth's surface. Rose has got more than just a little muscle, too: she can bench press ten times her own weight, and she's bitchslapped Fairchild so hard she was knocked unconscious for a pretty long time. But, just like an Oxi-Clean commercial, wait: there's more! Wiz: She can, with the help of a drug, predict her opponent's moves, and she has a power that drains generic strengths like super strength, super speed, and invulnerability. Boomstick: Yay! Drugs! Boomstick: But, like everyone else, the Ravager still has her fair share of weaknesses. Wiz: She's a huge adrenaline junkie, and she's always looking for the more adventurous way to do things, no matter how challenging it is. Boomstick: And the inhaler Rose uses to trigger those enemy predicting powers? It runs out pretty quickly, and the effects the drug makes don't last for very long either. Wiz: She's also quite vulnerable to stealthy characters like Batgirl. Also, just like Takeda, she's not immune to blades, and she can still have a limb chopped off or something like that. Boomstick: Yeah, but when you're the daughter of an assassin, you've got expectations to live up to. And Rose does more than live up to them. My name is Rose Wilson. I was hired to keep Superboy alive on the field, or kill him should he get out of control. Apparently, I failed on both accounts. 'Battle Intro' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Battle' Takeda is warming his hands over a fire outside the Lin Kuei Temple. He was hired for guard duty: Sub-Zero was expecting a 'visitor', and most of his guard was asleep in the barracks; only two guards were outside. Takeda is almost alone in the night, until he spots a shadow in the distance. He hears a body drop to the floor, and another one not long after. "Who's there?" Suddenly, he is grabbed by the shoulder and has a blade to his neck. It's the Ravager. "Where's the ice guy?" Takeda teleports away. "Not telling you." "Guess I'll have to kill you, too, then." 'Fight!' (Closer-Lemaitre) Takeda throws his whips out, wrapping them around her ankles, tripping her. He pulls her toward him, and he spins up into the air, drop kicking her. She rolls out of the way. She jumps upwards and cuts the whip off. Then, he pulls out his plasma blades and bashes her in the forehead with the hilt. She staggers backwards. Takeda attacks her with a flurry of his blades. She dodges the last hit with a cartwheel. What she didn't notice wa the explosive kunai on her foot. It detonates, almost sweeping her off her feet. "Unpredictable." She pulls out an inhaler and takes a puff. "I like it." She runs forward. Takeda throws a volley of kunai at the ground towards her legs, but she jumps over them. He then clicks his blades together, and a spark flashes towards her. She dives out of the way and slices him in the gut. He then makes another charge at her with his blade. She jumps out of the way. Then, she picks him up and follows through with another barrage of her katanas. "Oh, look. A decline." She looks down the cliff, smiling. "Wouldn't it be fun if..." She grabs him by the neck and throws him down. He grapples onto the edge of the cliff, then wraps his other whip around her wrist. "Not today!" He yells, pulling her down. She falls down the cliff. Takeda jumps down after her. The Ravager lands perfectly on her feet. Takeda grapples onto a tree branch, then grapples her mid-air, pulling himself towards her and kicking her in the face. Rose, now in mid-air, slashes her blades downwards towards Takeda. He tries to teleport again, but be fails and is knocked backwards. "You're probably wondering why you can't use your powers, boy." She smiles, and uses her inhaler again. "Guess I've just got that aura." She attacks with another combo of blades, but he blocks the last hit with a plasma blade. He then attacks her with a quick barrage of his whips, then throws his plasma blade behind her. He recalls it, and it slices her across the side of her hip. "Shit!" "Having fun yet?" Takeda smiles. "You're going to be the one having fun in a second!" The Ravager screams, rage in her eyes. She pulls out her inhaler and puts it to her mouth. This time, Takeda incinerates it with a spark from his blades. "Wha-" He throws a volley of kunai. She is knocked backwards into a tree. Then, Takeda makes a charge at her. He cuts the tree in half, but the Ravager is nowhere to be seen. She jumps from the shadows, slicing him across the shin, then attacking him with a cyclone of blades, the last hit impaling his thigh. Takeda, bloody and bruised, is on his knees, coughing blood. "I hope you learn something from this." She smiles. "You don't fuck with a mercenary, boy." She raised her blade for the killing blow, but she is interrupted. "You got something on your back, by the way," Takeda smiles. Three kunai are lodged into Rose's spine. They detonate, knocking her down. Takeda gets back up again and jumps into the air. He spins with a tornado-like finesse, and dropkicks her in the spine. Pain shoots through her body. Can't lose like this... Rose manages to stand up. Takeda shoots a whip out towards her, aimed for her neck. She catches it. "This is where we part ways." She grabs the whip and throws Takeda into a tree. Then, she throws her blade at him. Takeda reflects it, and it grazes her cheek. "Looks like you're at a disadvantage now, princess." "All I need is one." She equipped her other katana. Takeda throws his blade behind her. She ignores it, then lunges at him with her blade. He dodges and kicks her in the shin, and she staggers backwards on top of the blade. "Bullseye." He recalls the blade, creating a gaping wound on the back of Rose's back. She is still standing, however. "How are you still standing after that?" "Listen, kiddo. I don't have anything to fight for, just me and my blades." She pulls out her remaining katana. "But you should know..." She runs towards him. Takeda tried to block, but he is greeted with a blade wound across his chest. "But I don't need anything to fight for, anyways." She attacks again. Takeda grabs her wrist, twists around, and elbows her arm, breaking it. The blade fell out of her hand. Takeda then wrapped his whip around her neck and threw her over a tree branch. She struggled for breath, wheezing and choking, her arms grasping to the whip, "What are you fighting for now?" Takeda smiled. Then, he activated the blades on the whip, and her headless body fell to the ground. 'Outcome' Wiz: This was an extremely close match. While Rose Wilson had the edge in fighting skill, she couldn't keep up with Takeda's diverse arsenal. Boomstick: The Ravager's got a pretty simple arsenal: twin katanas. Takeda had plasma blades, whips, and explosive kunai. Wiz: And Rose's way of looking at thing the adventurous way made her make some dumb decisions. Takeda caught up with the inhaler thing, as well. Boomstick: And while Rose, a highly trained mercenary, tanked crater-making energy blasts, Takeda's taken multiple blasts from Shinnok's Amulet without his Jinsei durability boost. ''' Wiz: Now, imagine his durability with that Jinsei boost on top of it. '''Boomstick: Also, even though the Ravager's suit was well-suited for the enemies in her universe, she's vulnerable to blades and lasers, which is literally all of Takeda's arsenal! Wiz: Takeda also has faster reflexes. Ravager's taken all her problems on head-on, while Takeda can evade them most of the time. Boomstick: Problems, in this case, being bullets. Wiz: And Takeda's just way out of her league in strength, as well: almost 6 times stronger. Boomstick: Rose might have wanted that ass, but Takeda had to leave her hanging. Wiz: The winner is Takeda Takahashi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017